


Toys

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carlando being flat mates, I had way too much fun writing this one, I have the best followers on Tumblr for sending me these great requests, M/M, Tumblr request, Why do I even tagg this story - the summary already says it all anyway ;), but Carlos is there an takes care of him, they don't treat our little boy well and he finally gets some kind of burn out :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Tumblr request:Lando and Carlos live together in an apartment in London. They are bestfriends and nothing really happened between the two of them apart from being besties sharing a home. Lando had a job down the streets at the coffee shop but his boss made him work for too many hours so that kinda made him get a burn out. Carlos forces him to stay home, whilst Carlos has to go to his work. That morning, when Carlos is away, there is a package for Carlos Sainz in front of their door. Lando, being the curious boy he is, opens it and finds a very suprising thing inside of it (from very innocent to smug but that’s how I am oop-) he finds a purple dildo and can’t help but start to imagine things...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Toys

To say Carlos was a great flat mate would actually be the understatement of the century. Carlos was the best flat mate on the whole wide world, the best flat mate Lando could ever have got, but next to the fact that it was really very pleasant to live with him together, Lando could also count him to his friends, his best friend actually and to all of that the two of them had even become some kind of brothers over the years.

The two of them actually already knew each other since a longer time, since their dads had become working colleagues years ago. The age difference had never bothered them to become friends already at the very first day with having similar hobbies and interests and the same sense of humour.

And even later, when Lando hadn’t been a kid any more, he had still always needed someone to take care of him, so he won’t injure himself or get himself into trouble and Carlos liked to take over that job. The older one had always watched out after him and make sure he will be alright with pleasure. They simply were like protecting, stronger, big brother and annoying, clumsy, younger brother all the time.

They always had a great time together, but those moments seemed to get rarer, when Carlos moved to London for studying. Sure the two of them still stayed in touched, but it wasn’t like before any more. Of course, Lando had also visited his friend a few times at his flat in the city and whenever the older one came home for some days, they tried to spend as much time as possible together, but still it wasn’t that easy any more.

But the day Lando had told his older friend that he was also going to study in London, Carlos instantly asked when he will move in and so the two of them became flat mates. It was perfect that way, for both of them and they could finally spend their free time together again.

The Spaniard finally had his best friend back and to know that no only his dog Pinon, but also someone else was waiting for him to come home in the end of the day, was a great feeling. Actually he had never been alone with Pinon by his side, but still he had felt so sometimes, but now he finally had someone to talk to, have fun with or just the knowledge that he wasn’t alone any more was already great enough.

Carlos got the feeling, that Lando did maybe already await him even more and probably also more longing than his dog, to finally come home after, because the younger one was always hungry and couldn’t wait at that point any more to finally get something to eat. Because Carlos had offered to take care of the grocery shopping and also the cooking, because he was afraid that the younger one would set their kitchen onto fire, again.

In return, Lando took care of their flat and he also always helped his friend to take care of the dirty dishes after both of their bellies were full of another great meal of the Spaniard. The laundry they did together and they both also took care of Pinon.

It was just great to finally not being alone any more, to have some to talk to, to laugh together or to have a shoulder to cry onto. Even when normally it was Lando, who was crying in his arms, when he had a hard time at the university or was just in a bad mood, but the younger one also wrapped his arms around him, whenever Carlos had a bad day or when he had a fight with his boyfriend.

It was really great to not be alone any more, to know that there was always someone there for you, no matter if you needed someone to have fun with or someone who will take you into his arms.

Everything was great, actually even perfect, until Lando got himself a new job to earn some more money for his study but also because he wanted a new PC. He began to work at the coffee shop down the street and first everything had been alright.

His working colleagues had been nice to him, he did earn more money than at his last job and he also actually liked to make coffee and interact with the customers, but then his boss suddenly told him he had to come to work one hour earlier every time.

With weeks that one hour turned into two hours to start earlier and later he also had to stay one hour longer than all the other to clean up and sometimes even longer. In the end, Lando finally worked every day instead of just three times every week.

But he also still had to get to the university of course and the longer work also meant he had to stay longer awake to learn for his exams. He barely had any free time any more, but Lando also just couldn’t say no, he never could do so, especially not to his own boss and because the man exactly knew so and also some of his working colleagues, they all took advance of it. And to bring everything under one roof, didn’t work any more in the end.

When Carlos had woken up to those sobs coming from the younger one’s room that night, he quickly got out of bed and hurried over into the next room, just to find Lando sitting there all curled up in one corner and crying his eyes out.

Like always when he saw him crying, it broke his heart instantly, but until that moment Carlos had never seen his friend crying that bitterly and also desperate before.

“Lando. What happened, sweetheart? Are you in pain?” The Spaniard urgently wanted to know, while he kneeled down right in front of him and tried to somehow comfort him with rubbing up and down his upper arms.

“I.. I just can’t do this any more. I can’t go on any more.” Lando had whined miserable into his hands, but still Carlos had been able to understand him and only then he finally noticed what was going on with him little. Just then he realized it how much his friend had actually worked lately.

How much time Lando had spent in the coffee shop, how long he had always stayed awake to study, how tired and washed out he had always looked, whenever they had seen each other for just some brief moments in the last time. How less Lando had eaten lately, his appetite was completely gone, compared to just a few months ago and he had also become pretty thin because of the whole stress.

Carlos should have notice his unhealthy state way sooner. He should have seen the signs, especially when Lando couldn’t keep up with his duties any more and he had asked him one day if maybe he could iron the flat instead of him this time.

Of course, the Spaniard had asked him if everything was alright back then, but he shouldn’t have been satisfied with the small nod he had given him in return. Actually Carlos should have known it better, because he knew Lando already long and also well enough to tell that something was indeed wrong with him.

But because the younger one usually always talked to him, when something did bother him, Carlos thought that he will also do so this time, maybe he still needed some more time to finally tell him what was going on his life that worried him so much. The Spaniard even thought about he was maybe love sick, because Lando’s last relationship was already a little longer ago.

But his being only got worse. In the end, Lando didn’t even have time to spend time with Carlos together at all any more, to play some FIFA, watch a movie together or just hang out. He even refused to go together with Pinon for a walk into the park and since weeks he also didn’t take the dog on his run any more with him, because Lando also didn’t go running any more.

Carlos should have really been more attentive, instead of always having his new boyfriend Pierre in mind and spend almost his complete free time with him together, instead of asking Lando what did really bother him and especially help him.

The Spaniard had been at home so less and even when also Lando was actually almost always at work and if not so, he was at the university, he still should have been there for him and talk to him. Tell him that he will overstrain himself, if he won’t ease up soon.

But for that it was already more than just too late, when Carlos carried the from his deep sobs and thick tears trembling best friend over into his own bed that night. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want any more. It’s over, it’s enough. Try to calm down and get some rest. You will stay at home tomorrow and I will also take the day off and take care of you. It will be alright, sweetheart.” Affectionate the Spaniard had kissed his hairline, even when he knew that all that didn’t really help his friend at the moment.

It should have actually never happened to that and all what Carlos could do now was holding still desperate and overwhelmed Lando in his arms the whole night long, until the exhaustion won the fight over his tired body by sunrise and he finally fell into a restless sleep.

Because the older one wouldn’t be able to find any rest any more anyway, he got up to make some phone calls. Lando slept until after midday and even when he finally woke up from the so important rest he had needed so urgently, he still didn’t look any better at all.

Carlos had prepared all his favourite food in the meantime, he finally brought it to him into bed. “You first need to eat something sweetheart, alright.” Bossy Carlos came to the surface then, but Lando couldn’t care less at that moment. Actually he felt in the best hands and liked the feeling of that someone was taking care of him, that he was even in the best hands possible and about that at least one of them had everything under control.

Carlos had fed him that day and willingly the young Brit opened his mouth and a warm shiver ran down his back, whenever his friend winked down at him, telling him so that everything will be good again and if Carlos said so, Lando believed him.

When the older one was finally satisfied with the amount of food he had shoved into his mouth, he let it be, because it was the most his friend had actually eaten over the last few weeks anyway. Carlos stroked all lovingly through his messy curls, while he told him to take a long bath now and relax a little more.

He even prepared the said bubble bath for the younger one, before he let him alone with some candles and relaxing music playing quietly in the background. When Carlos looked through the door about one hour later, he found his flat mate already softly snoring once again in the bathtub. Because the Spaniard exactly knew how bad he needed the rest, he let him time as long as he needed it.

Lando smelled like he was a bubble himself, when he stepped into the living room to his flat mate about thirty minutes later. Carlos welcomed him with some hot chocolate, before he finally carefully dared to ask once again what had exactly happened to him, what those many tears had caused.

The young Brit then told him about everything, about that everything became too much for him to handle in the end any more. “You don’t ever have to go back there any more, sweetheart. I promise you, that’s over now.” Carlos finally secured him after everything had been said and he took him all tightly into his arms.

And when the older one then told Lando, that he had an appointment by some doctor later, the younger one really wasn’t so thrilled about it. But Carlos insisted to it, he was way too worried about his well-being and he just wanted to know if there was maybe something more going on with him, that maybe the whole stress had caused some kind of damage by his little friend.

Carlos finally drove Lando to the said doctor later in the afternoon and after the doctor had taken a closer look at the young Brit, Lando wanted him right next to his side, when he told them the result of the investigation.

The whole stress and pressure over the last few months had caused some kind of burn out by Lando and since Carlos had got to know so, he was constantly on the biggest level of protecting mode.

On their way back home, the Spaniard stopped by the coffee shop Lando had worked at and even when the younger one had waited inside the car, he was still able to hear his friend yelling with his boss about how damn mad he was at him. How he could force Lando to work so often, for so long, taking advance of his good-hearted nature and he also yelled at his boss, that Lando sure as hell also won’t ever take just one foot inside here again.

Carlos overprotective behaviour caused Lando to smile to himself for the first time since weeks, while he was still waiting inside the car. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. This bastard and all these other people inside there won’t ever harass you ever again. I have made sure about that.” Carlos told him and he was still lightly out of breath, when he finally got back into the car. Grateful Lando smiled over at him, because he had heard every word he had thrown against his boss’ head anyway, but still he was very relieved to have someone like him next to his side.

Affectionately the Spaniard reached for his hand over the middle console to squeeze his hand softly and telling him with a warm smile on his lips “We will make ourselves a nice evening now, sweetheart. Just you and me.” It did sound like the perfect evening for Lando.

Carlos didn’t leave his side for the rest of the day any more. All curled up on their couch, they watched Lando’s favourite movies, before the Spaniard served his favourite meal for dinner later. They got to bed pretty early that evening, and like Lando had already expected, they shared one bed again.

His friend took himself three weeks off from work, only to be there for his younger flat mate constantly. Also Lando didn’t go to university that time and of course also not back to the coffee shop, where he won’t go back any more anyway, Carlos made sure about that.

They went for a long walk every day, the Spaniard always made sure his friend ate and drank enough through the whole day. They played some FIFA together or games on Lando’s PC. They took naps on their couch together in the afternoons, went shopping, for some coffee or for dinner in one of the best burger restaurants in the city, went for a run together, went with friends together into the cinema or made little trips into the nature on the weekends.

Carlos made sure that every kind of stress stayed away from his friend during that time, that he rested well and long enough to recover and reload his batteries. But he also still made sure to not always be inside their flat, instead they got at least every day for a few hours outside into the nature, refuel sunlight and fresh air. But he also made some kind of mental training and relaxation exercises with him together.

Carlo had all that from one of the books he had bought himself after they had found out what was wrong with his younger friend. He also showed Lando how to breathe properly, especially in situations he was feeling unwell and he also told him that it was okay to say no, if he didn’t want to it something he was feeling comfortable with. It was alright to say no and no one will hate him for it, as long as it made him feel better.

They also drove home for some days and even when it was pretty difficult to tell his family about what had happened, Lando still had to admit, that the time next to his family also helped him a lot to heal.

And because Carlos was always by his side over those three weeks, his relationship to Pierre did suffer under it and in the end they even broke up. His friend secured him that it was alright and it wouldn’t have been anything serious anyway, so he didn’t have to worry about that or maybe even feel guilty because of it.

And even when Lando knew that Carlos didn’t like that thought at all, but after these past 21 days they had constantly spent together, he still had to get back to work again. He couldn’t stay next to Lando’s side forever and also Lando slowly but sure had to get back to his normal life.

His friend had suggested him to go back home for some more days, because someone would always be around him there, but Lando refused and said that he will go home for his birthday next week anyway. And if he was serious, even when he had really appreciated everything Carlos had done for him and also the time they had spent together over the last three weeks, he still also looked forward to spend some time alone.

At least until Carlos will come home from work in the late afternoon. And he also wasn’t completely alone, Pinon was also still there and Carlos called him at least three times, while he was at work, asking him if everything was alright or if he maybe needed something.

The young Brit still didn’t go to university, but he already began to catch up about everything he had missed over the past weeks. He already felt way better than just a few weeks before, why he could also already roll his eyes about Carlos’ overprotecting way sometimes. But still he knew, that his friend only meant it good and wanted the best for him and that knowing also let him heal quicker.

Lando knew he only had to thank his friend for him feeling that well already again, he won’t ever forget what he had done for him in this difficult time and he also won’t ever be able to pay it back to him in any way, but still Lando tried to. But Carlos always told him that as long as he was smiling and felt good, he was happy as well.

Lando maintained the daily routine to take Pinon for a long walk after lunch. He took his friend’s dog into the park, where he got himself some coffee and also some muffins for Carlos and him later.

When Lando came back from his walk, he found a little package in front of their door. Curiously Pinon sniffed on it, when the young Brit explained the dog, while picking it up “It’s probably my yearly early birthday present from my grandparents back in Belgium. They are always worried about me getting it too late, why they always ship it so early.”

With the box under his arm, Lando and Pinon got inside and like the curious boy he was, he just couldn’t wait for five more days to finally be allowed to open his present on his actually birthday, just like every year. With his tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth, the young Brit opened all nosy and thrilled the package, just to find another little box inside there.

After looking at the smaller box in his hand from every side, Lando’s excitement quickly faded away again. “Oh.” He said in relation, before he grabbed the bigger box once again to check the receiver of the package. Curious as well, the dog had been sitting right next to Lando on the ground all the time and had watching him packing out with a tilted head.

“This one right here isn’t for me, Pinon. It’s actually for you. Carlos has got you a new toy, some kind of chewing bone.” Lando told the dog, who instantly got even more excited with actually being the one for whom this package was meant for. Pinon got up onto his four paws and waved all enthusiastic with his tail, waiting to finally see his new toy as well.

“Alright, I guess it’s okay to unpack it completely now with me already half unpacking it anyway and you being way too excited about it with now, knowing that it’s for you.” Lando noticed with a smile on his lips, while watching Pinon’s excitement.

Quickly he freed the chewing bone from the package, Lando asking himself for a brief moment, why Carlos had ordered it in purple, before he finally handled it over to Pinon. Like the happiest dog he was at that moment, he went all proudly with his new favourite toy inside his mouth over to his sleeping place, like he wanted to show the chewing bone its new home.

Lando shook his head about the dog’s overjoyed reaction to something so simple like a new toy, before he began to clear away the mess he had caused while unpacking the boxes. He just wanted to get into the kitchen and throw the packings into the bin, when there was suddenly this noise.

Curious but also a little sceptical Lando looked around himself, not knowing where this noise did come from nor knowing what it meant. Until he looked over to Pinon, who had obviously also heard it, but in contrast to the young Brit, he had already exactly got it, what caused that noise.

“Since when are chewing bones vibrating?” Lando asking himself probably as confused as Pinon, who didn’t seem to like his toy that much any more. Still being confused about that function of the toy, Lando checked the little box for one more time, just to be sure.

The moment his dumb brain finally got it that it was indeed a toy but sure as hell not meant for Pinon, Lando freaked out completely “Oh my.. Oh my god! No! Nononono – Pinon, this one is not for you. Give it back!” With in horror wide opened eyes, Lando hurried over to a now even more confused Pinon to take the toy away from in between his paws. The dog didn’t seem to understand the world any more – first he got a new toy and now the little flat mate of his owner took it already back from him again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Lando cursed overwhelmed, while he tried to turn the vibration mode off again all desperately. “How can I turn this damn thing off again? Pinon, how have you managed it to turn it on?” The young Brit asked the dog in despair, but of course he only tilted his head and looked still lightly offended at him for taking his new toy away from him.

After some unsuccessful tries to figure out how to turn off the from Pinon’s saliva wet and wildly vibrating, purple dildo in his hands, Lando finally found the little button on the bottom. Relived about it, he sighted long and loudly, but he quickly pulled a disgusted face about the still wet dildo in his hands.

He needed to clean it, maybe even disinfect it and hope that Pinon hadn’t left any biting marks on it, before he will pack it back inside the little box, so Carlos won’t notice anything, especially not that his dog already had its fun with it. It will still be lightly embarrassing, because Lando still needed to tell his friend, that he had accidentally opened the packed and he also had to lie to him, with promising him that he hadn’t gone on unpacking, when he got it what it was.

Hell, how should he even manage to lie to Carlos like that? Lando was always very bad at lying, he just couldn’t do it and his friend exactly knew that. But what else should he do? He just couldn’t tell him the truth, it was too embarrassing even for him. Maybe he should hide it inside his room and lie that there hadn’t arrived a package for him today, at least the lie seemed to be more manageable for him.

But still Lando tried to first get the saliva down from the sex toy and check it for any biting marks, before he will decide what to do next. It felt so wrong to pull the dildo under the water jet and rub the saliva away. Following he wrapped the purple toy into a towel and rubbed it dry all carefully.

Precisely and all close he checked it after for any injures, until his cheeks blushed into a deep red, when he got it what he was actually holding here inside his hands. It was a purple coloured sex toy for his best friend. Lando instantly had to ask himself if it was for Carlos himself or maybe someone else.

He just couldn’t imagine his friend to have such a sex toy, with this colour. If it had been for the Spaniard himself, he would have chosen another colour, Lando was sure about that. So it had to be for someone else, but for whom? Carlos hadn’t mentioned a new lover lately, someone he was dating. Maybe he came back together with Pierre again?

Lando’s belly did start to cramp just by that thought. Actually he had always liked the young Frenchman, Pierre had always been nice to him and they had also always come along, but still a sudden sadness washed over him, when he thought about that this dildo in his hand was actually meant to make Pierre feeling good, maybe it was even a present for him from Carlos.

And Lando began to feel even sicker, when he inevitably had to think about what the two of them would do with this purple dildo. Lando didn’t know why, but he could suddenly feel tears burning in his eyes, while he pictured the two of them being together again. About that he wasn’t the centre of his best friend’s life any more again.

It had been so great to constantly have Carlos around him over the last three weeks. Lando had really liked that feeling, about his friend was only by his side, taking care of him the best possible way, that his whole attention was only on him and that he was only by his side the whole time long. The young Brit had really enjoyed the time they had spent together, like they had actually used to do, when life hadn’t been that complicated.

Before all that had happened and when Carlos had also been single. It wasn’t like his friend always left him behind whenever he was in a new relationship, Lando still knew that he was always there for him, but still it was different. The young Brit’s throat tightened, when he got it that soon he had to see the two of them all in love with each other again.

That soon he had to share the dining table with Pierre again, see how happy he made his best friend, listen to their ambiguous, insider quotes, watch them looking all dreamily deep into the other eyes, watch them holding hands because they were all so in love and also being exposed to their shared kisses. 

Lando really didn’t want to see that again, he wanted Carlos all for himself, forever. A single tear finally rolled over the edge of his eyes, when he got it, that he also had to listen to their bedroom activities again, while laying all alone inside his own bed and he was still able to hear their noises even through his earphones.

Actually he never really complained about it, but just thinking about it right now was already too much for him. And only at that moment Lando realized for the first time, that he wanted to be in Pierre’s position the whole time long.

The last three weeks together with Carlos had made him realize, what his heart had actually wanted already the whole time long. Carlos. He wanted his best friend, only him.

But soon he won’t even be allowed to sleep right next to him in one bed any more, because the Spaniard will share his bed with someone else instead again. He did tear up by that thought, his slim body was shaking under his sobs, while he had those pictures playing in front of his inner eyes.

Right now he already missed his friend’s always present near and affection, his soft touches, causing him goose bumps, wherever he had caressed him all tenderly with his fingertips on his skin. His so well feeling, encouraging and especially his serious meant words, making him always feel better instantly.

All those moments they had cuddled under the duvets or while watching a movie together. Getting held all tightly between his strong arms, knowing that nothing and no one was able to hurt him, while Carlos was close to him and took care of him. Those soft kisses his best friend had placed onto his hairline or also onto his cheeks sometimes.

All those things wouldn’t be the same any more with the knowledge that Carlos would be together with Pierre again. Actually the Spaniard was never his, also not in the last three weeks, but still it had felt different from right now.

But Lando could also never ever tell Carlos about his true feelings towards him, because he obviously didn’t feel the same for him, instead he wouldn’t hold the purple dildo for someone else inside his hands at the moment.

Lando also had to think about all those nice things Carlos and he could do with this sex toy. Some kind of foreplay, before the Spaniard himself would fill him for the first time and they would make love together.

The young Brit sighted once again, while he pressed his eyes closed, feeling those tears falling down his face like little rain drops, while he thought all strained and desperate about what to do now with this emotional chaos deep inside himself.

But before he could come to a decision or even react to it at all, he could hear the unmistaken sound of the key inside the lock of their front door. All excited about that his owner was coming home already now, Pinon hurried over to the door to greet Carlos, who stepped with two shopping bags in his arms inside the flat.

“Fuck. What should I do now?” Lando cursed to himself with the sex toy still inside his now sweating palms and the boxes still laying on their dining table. “Hola, Pinon. I’m also happy to see you.” Carlos greeted his dog and finally stroked him at his favourite spot behind his ear.

“Lando? I’m at home, I was allowed to leave sooner today.” He called his flat mate following, he always did so. Nervously the young Brit peaked his head through the bathroom door to where Carlos was still standing next to their wardrobe and luckily hadn’t noticed the boxes laying over there on the table until now.

Great, at least Lando still had the chance to at least get the dildo back inside its box and pretend like it was still unused, before Carlos will notice anything. He just had to get him into another room, away from their dining table, for doing so.

“Hey, oh, that’s great.” Lando greeted his flat mate only half-hearted and without his usual hug. Carlos thought that he also didn’t seem that thrilled about them being able to spend more time together this late afternoon like they had actually expected to be able to.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Carlos asked already lightly worried with one raised eyebrow, while looking at him from top to bottom, getting it that something was wrong here. While Lando got closer to the older one, he tried to hide the sex toy inside his jeans by his back, but he had some trouble to do so, why the fumble around at his back made Carlos even more sceptical, why he tried to get a look at what he was doing there.

But before the Spaniard could ask what was wrong with him, why he acted that strange way, Lando finally made it, before he hurried over to take the shopping bags and to lure his friend so into the kitchen to distract him, so he could quickly get the dildo into the box again.

“Wow, you have shopped pretty much. These are heavy.” Carlos didn’t buy him his behaviour and also not the nervous smile and giggle he offered him, but still he kept quiet and just kept on eyeing him sceptical, knowing that something was indeed very wrong here.

And Lando had just thought that his stupid plan could really work out, when he could feel something on the back of his legs and finally also how someone pulled out the dildo from his jeans.

“Pinon!” Lando had to realize in horror, before he already saw the dog disappearing into the other room all confident of victory with the toy inside his mouth. It was probably the dog’s revenge with getting him back, what he thought did belong to him, after Lando had taken it away from him before. In shock the young Brit let the two shopping bags fall on the ground, before he chased after the dog and through their whole flat.

All shocked himself, Carlos was only able to keep standing still right where he was, first blinking at the items laying all scattered around onto the floor, especially the apples rolling to his feet and then at Lando still running after his dog and trying to catch him, when they entered the room again.

For Pinon, it was all only a game of course and Carlos could tell he had the fun of his life, while Lando was unable to catch him. All proud about that and also the item he had been able to steal from him, Pinon hurried over to his owner, pulled his forepaws against his belly and looked all happily panting up at him, showing him all proudly what he had there inside his mouth.

“What the hell is that?” Carlos said more to himself than to his dog, before Lando finally reached them, shook the dog’s body lightly, while begging Pinon to give the item back to him. He also tried to get a hold onto it and tried to pull it out of his mouth, but of course the dog was quicker again, when he ran away from him once again.

“Pinon! Give it back! I have already told you, this toy isn’t for you!” Lando yelled after the dog, before he began to chase him through the flat once again. And then Carlos finally got it what that purple something was in his dog’s mouth. Also when he spotted the opened package and the small box laying over there on the table. Everything made sense suddenly and his first confusion quickly turned into a very bad fit of laughter.

By the time Pinon and Lando came rushing back into the room, Carlos was already crying from laughter, he held his belly because it did already hurt, but he still couldn’t stop laughing. Lando pouted in embarrassment, when he saw his friend like and in that unfocused, brief moment Pinon slipped away again, even when Lando had almost already had him.

Lando was afraid that Pinon maybe won’t ever get tired, because for him, it was probably the biggest fun he ever had, because everything was only a game for him, when the dog ran over to his still in tears and badly crying owner again.

“Stop laughing and better help me instead!” Lando said to his friend pertly, who first needed to brush those tears away to see clear again. “Please, Carlos. Help me.” The young Brit begged all desperate and helpless now, when his friend finally had pity with him and kept his dog in place, still unsuccessful trying to hold back his laughers.

Lando kneeled down in front of Pinon, grabbed the dildo on each end and tried to pull it out of the dog’s mouth with all the strength he had. It wasn’t easy, because Pinon wasn’t weak and he also really didn’t want to give his toy away once again.

While Lando still tried to get the sex toy back, Carlos could only barely keep his dog from holding still, because the whole situation was just way too hilarious and he also wasn’t sure if he will ever be able to stop laughing.

With everything he had, Lando pulled onto the toy and after a half eternity, Pinon finally let loose and caused the younger one so to fall back onto his back, the from the dog’s saliva slippery dildo slipped out of his hands and finally landed on top of Lando. And on top to all that, did the sex toy also start to vibrate once again.

All offended and sad, because he had to give his toy away again, Pinon went over to his sleeping place, while Carlos rolled around the floor in front of Lando, howling with laughter with being so well entertained here.

Suddenly the young Brit could feel how close he had become to tears, because even for him was this very, very embarrassing, probably his worst moment ever and Carlos sure as hell won’t ever let him forget it.

With a disgusted face, Lando tried to rub the saliva away from the dildo with the sleeve of his hoodie, exposing so all the biting marks everywhere on it, before he tried all desperately to turn it off. And even when he should actually already know how to stop this thing from vibrating, he still didn’t succeed.

And once again he needed to ask Carlos for his help, if this for him so awkward and uncomfortable situation should ever find its end. “Please, make it stop.” Lando begged his best friend with bleeding eyes, who instantly managed it to turn it off. Of course, also because Carlos already had experiences with such things, the young Brit thought to himself.

But still, the Spaniard couldn’t stop laughing, while he looked at the bitten dildo inside his hands. To his bones embarrassed, Lando dragged himself back up onto his feet, feeling how tears of shame did burn in his eyes.

The second his friend noticed them glistening in his saddened eyes and also how uncomfortable this whole situation made him, Carlos got onto his feet as well and really tried to hold his laughers and tears back now, because he could sense that something was wrong here. Normally Lando would have laughed along with him, would have found it also very hilarious just like him, but something had caused that heartbroken expression in his face and he needed to find out the reason.

“Lando. Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a.. I can order a new one. But tell me, why does Pinon think it’s a toy for him?” After the Spaniard had laid the dildo onto the table he got over to his friend, but Lando seemed to prefer a little distance between them at the moment.

“I..” Lando began to stammer in discomfort, not knowing if Carlos will buy him that story, but he still had to try it at least. “We came home from our walk, when I have found the package in front of the door. I have thought it’s my yearly early birthday present from my grandparents, why I have opened it. And then.. I have thought you have ordered Pinon a purple, chewing bone and gave it to him. But.. it began to vibrate and then I finally got it that it wasn’t a toy, at least not for Pinon. There weren’t any biting marks on it and I have tried to clean it, before I wanted to pack it back into the box before you will come home. But before I could do so, you suddenly already opened the door. I’m sorry. I should have taken a look for whom the package was actually supposed to, before I have opened it. I will buy you a new one for Pierre, I promise.”

While Lando still looked all innocently up at his best friend through his lashes, Carlos only gave him a puzzled and lightly surprised look in return, processing what he had just got to hear. When the tension between them got too uncomfortable again, because the Spaniard was obviously mad at him for simply opening his package and destroying his boyfriend’s present, Lando looked away and just wanted to run into his room and hide inside under the duvets for the rest of his life, Carlos held him back before he could do so.

“Lando, don’t worry. It’s okay, it’s just a damn dildo. But tell me, why do you think it’s for Pierre? I haven’t talked to him since weeks.” He told him all softly, with caring Carlos being back again. “I have just thought it has to be for him, because you haven’t mentioned another guy lately. I have assumed the two of you are together again and you wanted to gift it to him.”

A wide grin formed onto his friend’s thick lips and once again Lando asked himself what he had said or done wrong this time again, before Carlos already explained it to him all slowly “You know, it was actually really meant to be a present, but not for Pierre.”

Lando just kept on looking up at his best friend with big eyes, not daring to ask for whom else it should be, because he was too afraid for the answer. The Spaniard finally rolled his eyes, because the younger one still hadn’t got it, before he finally told him the truth and freed him from his unknowing.

“It was meant for you, you muppet.” Lando had actually expected much, any of Carlos’ ex-boyfriends, but at least of all he had expected that the toy was actually meant for him. Carlos just had to make fun of him right now. Why should he gift him a dildo anyway?

“For me?” The older one rolled his eyes once again, before he finally told him the whole truth, because if he would wait for Lando to find it out himself, they would still stand here tomorrow. “Yeah, for you.” He drilled with his index finger into his chest, before he added “It should have been your birthday present.”

Now it was Lando’s turn to blink all surprised at his best friend, not knowing if he was maybe really making fun of him. “Why would you give me a sex toy, especially a purple dildo?”

“I don’t know, I just liked the colour when I ordered it and.. I have thought you would maybe like it. You could have some fun with it, because I don’t like to see you all alone and since I can’t help you with making you feel better that way, I have thought it was a good idea. But if you don’t like it, I also won’t order a new one and you get another birthday gift from me.”

With a still lightly opened mouth and big eyes Lando looked up at the older one, not knowing if he had really just understood everything right, why he finally had to ask once again “So it really wasn’t meant for Pierre?”

“No, sweetheart. I’m over Pierre. It was really meant for you and no one else, but.. why is this so important for you?” Carlos wanted to know, feeling once again that something was wrong here.

Unsure Lando bit down onto his lip, before he let his head fall forward for a brief moment and sighted deep. When their eyes locked finally again, he said more to himself than to his best friend “I have already embarrassed myself enough for today. It actually can’t get any worse anyway, so.”

And before Carlos could process his words, ask himself what he meant with that or react to it at all, Lando already pressed his lips against his surprised ones. Quickly the younger one pulled away and while he looked up at him all innocently and unsure, Carlos could still feel his lips prickle from the tender kiss he had just received.

“I like you, Carlos. More than just a best friend or an older brother. I have only realized so, when I have held that damn purple dildo in my hand and had thought it was actually for Pierre. I was so jealous at him, because.. I actually want to be your boyfriend and sleep in your bed every night.”

Because even after seconds, which did actually feel like a half eternity to Lando, Carlos still hadn’t said nor reacted at all to his confession of love, he just wanted to really go into his room now and won’t ever come out of there any more again, when Carlos suddenly once again prevented him from doing so with taking has wrist, pulling him all close against his chest and finally claim his soft lips as his, like he had already wanted to do so since such a long time.

Lando felt like he was floating at that moment, when he felt Carlos’ lips pressed against his own, kissing him back to life when he gently sucked on his soft lips and letting his fingers disappear inside his curls at the back of his head. They both smiled into the kiss, when finally also the younger one returned the affection and urgently kissed his best friend back in overjoy.

All breathless, they finally rested their foreheads against each other, while trying to catch their breaths and process what had just happened. “You know, I have just got the feeling that you actually really don’t need a purple dildo any more, sweetheart. I have something else that can make you even happier than this toy.”

All playfully and cheeky the Spaniard winked down at him, causing Lando so to giggle in excitement, while his cheeks already lightly blushed again. They shared another sweet but way quicker kiss, before Carlos took his hand to drag him over inside his room and into the bed Lando will sleep inside every night from now on.

Also Pinon finally came to his favour that afternoon, when he licked the forgotten ice cream running out of the shopping bags away from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this one as I had while writing it 😜


End file.
